shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mudon Jiao/Personality and Relationships
Personality Mudon relentlessly drilled herself toward perfection and settled for nothing less from her or those that serve her. She believed that power and domination are what makes a person strong. She had absolute confidence in her "divine right to rule" which she believed she was born with. She had neither pity nor mercy toward those she marked as treasonous or inferior. Mudon in her own path for perfection has seemed to have given up many different things; she had given up friends and has become cold to not let anyone open up to her. Mudon seems to have an extremely calm trait in her; even in the mists of combat situations she had remained claim and collected. She has a mocking tone as she looks down to her opponent, but is never afraid to get them enraged. Mudon has often shown to have a strange habit of commenting on her opponents own skill and to what she thinks they truly are. Which most of them is nothing more than common peasants, but in her own race to become so prefect. She easily gets frustrated with whenever it seems that her own path is interrupted and others stand in her way. However in her own quest for perfection, Mudon seemed to have lost herself to the point that she has become insane. This trait first was revealed during her battle with Smoker, he had commented something to her about being a nut or such. She seemed to have snapped and then began have several “episodes” or rather just break a down, with just the realization of her quest doesn’t seem to stop ever. But Mudon seems to have these attacks rarely now and now seems to remain focused on the task at hand. She is equally cruel as Kojiro is and is never scared to take command even whenever Kojiro is away. She seems to run things like that of an army, she demands that ever member of her own division is at their top perfection and will make examples out of anyone who isn’t. So she seems to install fear into every order given and fills many with a certain amount of fear just from a stare into their eyes. But underneath it all she has the ambition of taking control of the Tyrant armada and become one of the co-captains of the armada, once the time is right. Relationships Tyrant Crew Kojiro Uesugi Mudon and Kojiro have an odd relationship, even though she is a woman. Kojiro doesn't seem to take a sexual attraction to her, but he doesn't trust her either. This was first revealed whenever he had commented that, the only reason he keeps Mudon around is because of her devil fruit powers and her genius, other than that he would had her killed years ago. Mudon on the other hand with all of the this trust she seems to have a erg to prove that she is able to gain the trust of Kojiro, but after trying for some time. She had joined the coup against Kojiro with Mano and Tensoba, thus now she still will keep to what she was doing until the coup can come at the right time. Mano D. Tirano Mudon and Mano share several traits, but they both seem to like taking command of Kojiro’s forces. Through this they both have a respect for each other and Mano has commented that Mudon might be the only women in which he will not kill nor assult. Mudon comments on that she thinks of Mano to be much better than Kojiro and she will follow Mano to help get their plan into action. Tensoba Zaimon It would seem that these two don't really get along; Mudon is a very stern woman and is basically a dictator. Often these clashes with each others personalities, Tensoba often comments on how boring and dry the woman is. Mudon herself also comments about how much of a suck up the man is, but he would appear that Mudon is jealous that Tensoba had Kojiro's trust. While she was trying for years to gain it, but it does seem that he and her, along with Mano are in it all together to go with their plan and see how long they can play Kojiro. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages